


Ways To Say I Love You

by Fumm95



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Love Confessions, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: The ways that the romanceable summit attendees (and some bonus characters) say I love you.





	Ways To Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is in the alpha content but it's not in the extended demo, so we're doing this. This popped in my head this morning and I had to write them all out, except for Jarrod and Woodly because I haven't played their romances, sorry. :P

Like everything about her,  **Ana**  has a direct and bold approach to romance. She was clearly captivated with you from the beginning, sees you as bright and pretty and interesting compared to the garish froo-froo from the other delegates. Subtlety of any sort is neither her style nor her strong suit, a refreshing change from the machinations of the rest of the summit attendees, and it shows. You feel it in way she watches you and the companionable arm she throws around your shoulders, warm and protective, yet encouraging. It takes her little longer to tell you, to declare it like she always is, open and confident and adoring.

You are not surprised that  **Hamin**  tosses the words around like baubles in an ocean breeze, eyes shining with his typical mischief and good cheer. He is who he is, after all, a seemingly carefree man of light fingers and even lighter words, often leaving you wondering whether it is another aspect of his flippant persona, as shiny and ostentatious as fool’s gold. But like the sea, there is depth to him, a murky darkness that simmers just out of sight below the surface. On the cliff side, he whispers it, his arms loose, almost hesitant, around you. A breath. A prayer.

 **Zarad** , you suspect, has heard more declarations in a year than you will in your entire life. His actions, his honeyed words, are designed to ensnare, to bewitch and befuddle all who approach him. All except you. You meet fire with fire, every conversation a subtle battle of wits that leaves his eyes dancing with delight under that veneer of allure, even as he spins saccharine epithets and sensational flattery. Still, you cannot help but notice that he evades, cloaks himself with a gilding of seduction that masks anything he wishes, save with you. In a rare moment of peace, eyes filled with uncharacteristic trepidation, he confesses, his lips forming the sacred words for the first time.

There is precious little that  **Emmett**  hides from the world. His travels, to Wellin and Corval, Jiyel and Revaire, taught him much about the culture and mannerisms of kingdoms outside his own, but did little to change the man he is, open and authentic. Good will and adoration beam from his honest face, shining with a warmth like the sun. He is a rarity at the summit, homespun and simple, and whenever he looks at you, cheeks faintly red, you cannot help but wonder at everything he has weathered, bending but not breaking. He states it, blushing a little and stumbling over his words, but it’s a simple fact and you both already know it.

For all of his life,  **Lyon**  has focused on knowledge and learning. Emotions are difficult to understand and still harder to control, a complication that transforms his already mediocre social skills to abysmal. He retreats to his studies, quickly developing a stoicism in the face of disappointment from social peers. It has been a slow process, gently removing that barrier, but you see progress in the warmth of his gaze when your eyes meet, the hidden smiles that he reserves just for you, those little signs that do more to fill your heart than a thousand words from another would. When he finally tells you, the sentence blurring together in its speed, it is a victory, a triumph, that neither of you will ever forget.

The realization terrifies  **Clarmont**  at first. His goals at the summit never included romance. He never even considered it, if he were to be perfectly honest. But even he knows that planning for everything is impossible, especially for someone like you. In spite of everything, every fiber of his being, he finds himself intrigued, drawn to you, like a moth to flame. It is a dangerous thing for you both, his emotional vulnerability a risk that he cannot afford, but that does not change its existence, the fact that he cannot go back, even if he wants to. Still, he waits until he thinks you are asleep, whispers it into your hair, a secret promise for the future.

 **Lisle**  never agreed to go to the summit looking for love, knows better than to expect it for himself when his duty is first to his kingdom, not his heart. And he does not, at least not in the way that he wants but cannot have. But in you, he finds a friend, one who loves his sister almost as much as he does, who understands him on a level that he never thought he would have. For the first time, he has a reason to look forward to his future, and when it slips out in the throes of laughter, it is with an understanding that your bond, though platonic, will never be broken.

Honestly, when it comes to  **Gisette** , you wonder at first if it is even in her vocabulary. She is the epitome of cool collectedness, as calm as her brother is abrasive. You know that she is pragmatic, her family climbing to power through… less savory means, in a manner of speaking, and that she will not hesitate to do what she believes she has to. And yet, you have seen her, in rare moments, a small curl of genuine pleasure on her lips and a spot of heat on her cheeks, in her eyes. She is not immune to passion, your ice princess. She breathes it into your mouth, her fingers twisting in cloth, and kisses you harder, as if to make you forget.

 **Ria**  seems to take both you and herself by surprise. A maid at Vail Isle, you know that she is supposed to stay out of the political affairs and just do her duty, but how can you not cherish her, the first friendly face at the isle, who cares so deeply and is caught up in a mess that is none of her own making? You show her that she is far more than she thinks, that you care, that her own pain hurts so much that you can hardly stand it. She calls it giddily, so caught up in delight that for a moment, there is no summit and you are just two women, your arms around each other.

You cannot help but wonder whether you knew before  **Jasper**  realizes. He is a consummate professional, of course, with loyalty that is second to none, but, or perhaps because of that, he seems perfectly oblivious. You are no fool; there are few on the isle who you can even partially let your guard around, let alone who can have your complete trust, but he… He has proven himself to you again and again, works tirelessly to be at your every beck and call, to protect and guide you. You can see past his stoicism to the warm affection and worry underneath. He mouths it, barely a whisper, when you are not supposed to see, your door swinging silently shut behind him.

* * *

**You**  hear it, whether bold or quiet, whether intentionally or not, and it’s strange to think how three little words can feel so warm, so right, like there is nothing that can bother you, that you cannot face together. You hear them, and there is no way for you to tell them even a fraction of how you feel, how important they are to you. You try to tell them the only way you can: “I love you too.”


End file.
